


Everything your heart desires

by Holtzexmachina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Holtzbert, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Here we go, Holtzbert - Freeform, all aboard the fluff train, choo choo, feeling soft today, ghostubusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzexmachina/pseuds/Holtzexmachina
Summary: Holtz wants to take a step.Erin wants to take a bigger one.





	1. Maybe you'll confess

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some fluff so here we gooooo

Erin left the shop with a skip in her step. It had taken her weeks to save up the money, and work up the courage. She felt the little red box in her pocket burn with possibilities, and couldn't stop smiling all the way back to her apartment. 

Holtz was sat in her lab, working on improving kickback absorption in Abby's new proton cannon, but her mind was on something she had been considering for a while. They practically lived together already, so why not ditch one of the apartments and make it official?

She stopped to look down at her phone as it buzzed on her workbench. It was Erin.

**Friday?**

Then another buzz.

**Goddamn phone. That was cryptic. Dinner Friday? Dress nice. Xxxxx**

Holtz snickered at her weird girlfriend. She replied " _Hell yeah!"_ and turned back to her work. 

 _This is it,_ she thought.  _Friday I'm going to ask her to move in_ _._

Erin sat on her couch in her apartment, looking at the ring, beaming ear to ear. Holtz sat at her workbench, happily bopping her head to the music.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

 


	2. Girl you'll see, if you want the world, think of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romantic meal goes very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super awkwarddddddd
> 
> Also outfits are inspired from [this look Kristen wore in bridesmaids](http://www.dotcomwomen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/bm3.jpg) and [this legendary suit from the spy who dumped me](http://www.movienewsletters.net/photos/250293HI.jpg).

Friday rolled around, and Erin stood in her apartment with Abby, the two of them trying to find something for her to wear.

"Erin, you realise if you turned up in a tracksuit she would still say yes, right? Girl's head over heels!"

"I just want to look nice for her! Why is this so hard? Ugh, just choose for me."

"That is what I have been trying to do!!"

"Shut up."

Both women erupted into giggles, before continuing their hunt for a decent outfit.

 

At the same time, Holtz and Patty were perusing the engineer's wardrobe.

"Well, it's uh, colourful?" Patty offered, comically shielding her eyes from the array of brightly coloured and sequined items that hung before her.

"Great, isn't it, Pattycakes!"

"Sure..."

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. Here." Holtz opened another door, revealing a row of smart items, no outrageous colours. Patty sighed, to which Holtz just snickered.

\------------------------------

Erin was taking them to one of the nicer restaurants on the Upper West side, and had chosen a short red dress, with red stilettos, her hair up in an organised messy bun, her fringe swept slightly to one side, with wisps of stray hair framing her face.

She arrived early as ever, and saw Holtz as she got out of a cab, and her jaw dropped. She was in a crisp, black tux, with her hair up in a soft bun, and honestly Erin thought she had never looked more beautiful. Holtz walked up to her, with a similar expression of awe, drinking in the way her girlfriend seemed to glow in the evening gloom.

Holtz whistled as she approached. "Well, you can pull off a dress, can't you Gilbert? Dayumn!"

Erin giggled. "You brush up pretty well yourself, sweetheart."

They shared a brief kiss, before heading inside.

 

Dinner went fairly smoothly, with good food, and they sat talking about their day, laughing over shared jokes.

Just before dessert, Holtz noticed Erin started twiddling with her thumbs, and her laughs became more forced. She was nervous. They had been silent for a minute before Holtz went to speak. She thought it was now or never.

However, they both said the same thing.

"Um, Holtz, I wanted to ask..."

"Erin, I wanna ask you..."

They both stopped, laughing awkwardly.

"You first."

"No, you."

"No, you go!"

Erin wondered, hoped, if maybe Holtz had the same question. She suggested something she would regret. 

"Let's go on three."

They looked at each other nervously.

"1..."

Holtz held her breath, waiting for the moment.

"2..."

Erin gripped the box more tightly in her purse.

"3."

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you move in with me?"

There was silence.

 

Erin released her grip on the box.

 

Holtz just stared, wide eyed.

"Um..." Erin spoke first. "Holtz, I..."

Holtz was up from her seat before Erin could finish. She looked down for a moment, before grabbing her blazer

"I... um... I have to go." She ran out of the restaurant, leaving Erin alone at the table, who got the bill, and kept it together until she got outside. She ran down the road to an alley, where she collapsed down the wall and cried.

_What have I done._


	3. No words can help, don't be sad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin is avoiding Holtz.
> 
> Holtz is trying to work out how to fix her mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holtz being a lil adorable mess. Erin being an awkward nervous mess. Classic Holtzbert.

It had been two days since the fateful dinner incident.

Erin and Holtz had not spoken to each other, and the firehouse was in a state of awkward silence.

There had been no busts, to Erin's relief, as she didn't honestly know if she would handle it. The last time she had seen her girlfriend (if she was even that anymore) was when she stormed out and left her looking like a total fool.

She was heartbroken; yes that dinner was a disaster, but couldn't they have at least talked about it? Didn't Holtz know Erin would stop anything in a heartbeat if she didn't want it? She was ready to sell the ring, forget all about marriage, if it made Holtz happy. 

She felt more awful for Abby and Patty, who were stuck in the middle of this cold war. Kevin was as always blissfully unaware of anything going on.

She had told Abby as soon as she got home, and the researcher had come straight to her apartment and tried to comfort her. Abby was just as confused as Erin, how could Holtz not want this? They had sat on the couch watching reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S all night to cheer themselves up.

She wanted to run up there, shout at Holtz, kiss her, rip her head off, propose again: but she knew she shouldn't confront this so confused. So she worked to take her mind off the nuclear disaster of the other night, filling her head with equations until there was no room for emotion.

 

Holtz sat in her second floor workshop, twiddling with some contraption or other. She had been coming and going through the fire escape; she couldn't face Erin, the guilt was too much. She didn't think she could take the look of anger, resentment or hate she would find in those beautiful emerald eyes.

She froze when she heard footsteps, but hearing they were Patty's she relaxed.

"Hey, Holtzy, you know we have to talk about the other night at some point right?"

"I'll talk to you about it. Not Erin. No way."

"So you stormed out. Why?"

Holtz sighed. "I, I don't know. My brain went into overload. Everything went fuzzy. All I knew was I had to get out. I feel awful; I would say yes in a heartbeat if she asked me again, I just- I guess I wasn't expecting it, you know? I didn't think she was ready."

"Then go talk to her! Fix this! Tell her what you just said, girl, this can all be fine!"

"But I can't Patty, not now. Imagine if you proposed and they just ran away, what would you feel?"

"Well, I guess pretty sad. But if you go talk to her, there might be shouting, it might be a mess, but you can sort this out!"

"I guess. I don't want to tell her though."

Patty stared.

"I want to show her."

The beginnings of an idea was already whizzing around her head. She had to fix this. She had to win Erin back, apologise for being an utter fool. And she thought she knew how she could do it. She sent Patty to get Abby, and together, they began her plan.

 

Erin, meanwhile, sat staring at her laptop, barely noticing Abby go upstairs, until she noticed the second floor was silent. She furrowed her brows, before returning to her work, reminding herself she shouldn't be worrying about Holtz.


	4. Baby, what you want is what you have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz executes her master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have written a whole multichapter fic in one day holy shit XD  
> I just got sucked in and had a writing frenzy rip
> 
> Anyways here is the cheesy ending.

The next few days were equally silent between Erin and Holtzmann, but Erin had no idea that the engineer was planning something very special.

That weekend Erin was away visiting her parents. She had hoped to be taking Holtz and telling her parents they were engaged, just to see the look of horror on her mother's face, but now it was just a normal trip, fake smiles, arguments about ghostbusting, before returning to New York two days later, exhausted and upset.

In the time she was gone, Holtz, Abby and Patty were working on something spectacular. Kevin had given some funny looks when huge parcels were brought in and Holtz grabbed them and ran up the stairs with them every few hours. 

Everything had to be perfect.

By the time Sunday rolled around and Erin came back, everything was ready.

She walked into her apartment and dumped her luggage, and was about to make herself a coffee when her phone buzzed. When she saw it was Holtz, her heart almost stopped.

**Firehouse. We need to talk. -H**

_Oh god, oh god, she is going to break up with me. I moved too fast and now she will dump me._ Erin's mind went into a thousand different scenarios, all of them ending with a broken heart.

Still, she could never say no to that woman. So she grabbed her purse and her firehouse keys, and headed to her doom.

 

When she arrived at the firehouse, Abby was standing by the bookshelves, perusing some book called "Forever and a day".

"Hey Abs, what's that you're reading?"

"Oh this? Just a book on ectoplasm and its uses. See?" She turned the book, and to Erin's confusion, that was exactly what it was. She opened her mouth to speak, before closing it, and with furrowed brows, walked over to her desk to put down her purse.

She suddenly heard Patty speak. "Hey Abs, you find that ring of Holtz's?" Erin shot round, glaring at the two, who deliberately didn't look at her.

"Oh sure, here it is. She is always dropping her washers." She handed Patty a small washer ring from her pocket, smiling innocently.

"Thanks, Abs. She has been looking for it all day."

Erin shook her head to try and clear it. 

_You are being paranoid. It was a washer ring. It is just cause you are about to break up. Don't think on it._

"Where is Holtz, anyway?" Her voice was a little higher than usual, and slightly shaky. Patty told her she had seen the engineer heading to the roof, and Erin walked towards the stairs. 

She missed the smirks exchanged between the two behind her back.

 

She headed up to the roof, her hand clutching the rail tightly. Her stomach was clenched, and she was sweating. She had never been so anxious in her life.

When she opened the door to the roof, her jaw dropped (a reaction she seemed to have a lot to Holtz these days). Fairy lights were strung up around the edge of the wall, and over her head, filling the small space with a gentle multicoloured glow. There was a table and two chairs that looked exactly like the ones in the restaurant they went to, except of course, in true Holtz fashion, the tablecloth was a bright sequined thing, sparkling from the reflection of the fairy lights. The whole floor was strewn with red rose petals, and of course, DeBarge was playing in the background, the first song she had ever seen Holtz dance to.

That was when she saw Holtz, standing by the table in the same tux she had worn before, holding a bunch of lilies, Erin's favourite flower. She looked breathtaking. Her blonde hair under the fairy lights made her look like she was surrounded by a golden halo, drawing Erin in, safe and warm. A soft smile played about her lips, but her fingers were fidgeting anxiously, and Erin knew the blonde was just as scared as she had been that night. 

And it was the most beautiful sight she ever saw.

All her anxieties and anger were gone in an instant. Marriage or not, this was the woman she wanted to spend her life with.

"Holtz, this is.... it's incredible."

"I wanted to apologise, but I needed to do it right. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I am sorry I ran away. I was a jerk." She began to walk slowly across the roof towards Erin. "Would you like to sit down? I don't have any fancy food, but I brought pringles and cinnamon coffee." Erin couldn't help a laugh, and went to sit at the sequined table.

"This tablecloth is... something else."

"I hoped you'd like it." Holtz winked at Erin, before looking nervous for a moment as she remembered why she was here. But she couldn't afford to be nervous now. She shook it off, before sitting opposite Erin, and explaining about the dinner, and what had gone on in her head. 

She expected Erin to get up and storm off like she did, but instead she merely placed her hand over Holtz's.

"It's okay Holtz. Thank you for explaining, but I have explaining of my own. I thought you were going to break up with me tonight because I'd moved too fast, and I thought how much I would give up if it would make you happy. I'm sorry I freaked you out the other night; I want you to know I will never do anything you aren't ready for."

Holtz gazed at her in awe. This woman would give up everything for her. She knew in that moment she was truly ready. Time to finish her plan.

"Funny you should mention that, because I actually wanted to ask you something." She got up from her seat, and knelt on one knee in front of Erin, who gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Holtz saw how her eyes sparkled in the fairy lights and fell even more in love.

"Erin Gilbert, love of my life, I want to ask you..."

"Yes..?"

"Will you move in with me..."

Erin blanched. "Holtz if you-"

But Holtz held up a hand whilst the other moved to her pocket, and pulled out a small box. 

"... as my wife?"

Erin let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh, and brought a hand to her head. Holtz just knelt there, snickering slightly.

"You know, this floor is quite hard on my knee..."

"Yes! Oh my god, Holtz, yes. A thousand times yes!" Holtz grinned and rose up, as Erin stood from her chair, and the two met in a tight embrace. They shared a passionate kiss, releasing a weeks worth of emotions, pouring their souls to each other.

They parted, and Holtz slid the ring on to Erin's finger, and Abby and Patty came out from the doorway they had been watching from, sobbing, to hug the two fiancees. Erin suddenly let out a gasp, and ran off down the stairs. The other three looked equally confused until she returned a minute later with a small red box, knelt before Holtz and popped the question. They all laughed, and Holtz dramatically brought a hand to her heart, exclaiming "Miss Gilbert, such a surprise!" As Erin slid the ring on her finger.

They kissed again, grinning widely, Abby and Patty clapping and hugging each other in the background.

 

Erin had come here with her heart breaking.

 

But now for the first time it felt truly whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know people have the playlists thing going, and this fic was written whilst listening to Ooh Yeah! an album by Daryl Hall and John Oates (I imagine Holtz would like it too).  
> The fic title and chapter titles are lyrics from one of the songs from said album, Everything Your Heart Desires. That song was what I heard in my head as I wrote the final scene.


End file.
